The soldier of the shadow
by Anko Potter
Summary: Un monde en guerre depuis 3 ans voila la où je vis. Les savants ont réussi à modifier le corps de certaines personnes pour en faire des personnes surhumaine... Je n'aurai jamais imaginer que en me prenant cette fichu balle j'aurais atteri dans le Monde de One Piece où une drôle aventure m'attend
1. Chapter 1

Je crois que si je devrais raconter ce qui c'est passer j'en aurais pour longtemps... Très longtemps mais à la place je vais juste vous dire comment je suis passer de Commandante d'une brigade pendant la troisième guerre mondial à l'amante de Marco le phénix... Un monde ou les scientifiques ont beaucoup plus d'expérience et où la guerre à éclater en 2018 pour durée trois ans...


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Bon voici le premier chapitre de la fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Reviens :

FireBird539 : Merci pour ta review. J'ai eu un peu de mal pour l'intrigue

Safira-chan : Merci ^^. J'espère que tu aimera la suite ^^

Inata : Hey ! Voilà la suite XD. Tu te doutes déjà de ce qui vas se passer Xb

7etoiles : Oui. Pour l'orthographe je fais au mieux mais c'est pas ma tasse de thé. J'essaie de corriger au max. Si il y a de grosses erreurs que je n'es pas vus j'essayerai de les corriger immédiatement

Je soupire longuement, cela faisait un mois que j'étais en mission avec mon équipe. Aucun blessé n'est à déplorer donc çà c'est bien passer.

Aujourd'hui retour au camp donc je peux à nouveau envoyer des lettres à ma sœur. Oh ? Je vous en avait pas parlé ? J'ai une sœur de trois ans de plus que moi. Elle s'appelle Inata et c'est une très jolie fille au cheveux noirs courts. Elle est plutôt fine et porte des lunettes elle a les yeux chocolat . Contrairement à moi d'ailleurs.

Gomen je me suis pas présenter. Je m'appelle Anko, Fuko.D Umiko, Umi pour les intime et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis une brune au teint claires. Très claires et je porte une cicatrice sur la joue. Je suis plutôt moyenne et je possède de grand yeux bleu/gris. Comme vous le savez nous somme en guerre et les arme c'est pas ce qu'il manque sur moi. J'ai une ténus très discrète, un short avec une ceinture pour mes deux Guns, ensuite j'ai un t-shirt manche longue qui cache plein de cicatrice, j'ai des mini poche dans les manche cachant sur chaque bras une dague (jumelle mes préféré) j'ai une veste avec un étui à l'intérieur qui permet de cacher mon Katana. Et mon arc qui est rester au camp. Un magnifique arc double courbure pliable, je n'ai pas besoin de balle ni de flèche…

Je vais vous expliquer. Nos savant ont appris beaucoup de chose pendant la guerre… Et ils ont réussi à créer un produit d'implanter une partie animal dans des êtres humains, un de mes amis Francis est devenu un homme loup. Il n'est pas comme les loup garou. C'est comme si il avait manger un fruit du démon, le fruit du loup…

Quand à moi de mon point de vu j'ai eu le pire… J'ai du tester de force… J'ai passé un mois à souffrir dans cette endroit pour que le produit agisse en moi et j'ai vécu l'enfer… Quand le sérome ne fonctionne pas sur nous il fait une réaction de rejet et c'est horriblement douloureux… Mais au bout d'un mois ils ont réussi… Ils ont fait de moi un monstre… Ils ont fait de moi un phénix… En plus de vivre pour l'éternité et de voir toutes les personne que j'aime mourir tout ce que je touche s'enflamme ! J'ai réussi à contrôler un minimum… Pour ne brûler personne et ne pas abîmer mes armes mais c'est horrible…

Comme je les dit pour les balles j'en tire de feu et pour les flèche de feu aussi… Plus douloureux pour les ennemis… j'ai Été ainsi surnommée l'enfant de la faucheuse… Voir Anko. Au camp mon surnom est Liberté car je me bat que pour moi et ma sœur ! Je hais obéir à quelqu'un !

Bref retour à ce que je fais ! Je rentrait au camp avec Marc le tireur d'élite, Fil' c'est lui qui prépare nos plans, Gab' qui est sur informatique sur le terrains et qui s'occupe des drône et du reste informatique et Vic qui combat au front avec son sabre. Ils vont parti de l'élite et je suis leur Commandant. Je me bat dans l'ombre… Personne ne me vois arriver. Normal ma capuche est toujours sur ma tête…

Le camp Était assez calme. Je fila directement du côté de l'hôpital. Notre camp est une ville dont celle il y en a un. L'infirmière me laisse passer et je fonce dans la salle 548… la salle où mon frère et ma mère sont… Ils ont chacun reçu une balle qui a manqué de les tuer dans le dos… j'étais là à ces deux moment là… Et même s'ils ne l'on pas vu je sais qui leur a tiré dessus… Mon père cet enflure… J'espère juste ne pas le revoir pendant un moment… Je repars après une heure et passe voir les nouvelles recru et sourit en voyant qui Était la… Ma sœur a Été mutée ici… elle est enfin la ! Je cours la voir et lui saute dans les bras

-Umi' Ça fait tellement longtemps petite sœur ! Ça fait du bien de te revoir !

-A-ha ha moi aussi ! Je pensais pas te voir ici !

On reste discuter un moment avant d'entendre l'alarme sonner. Un intrusion vient de pénétrer dans le camp. Étant là Commandante de ce camp je par rapidement et les chose que je vois sont juste… Horreur et désolation… La moitié de la ville devant brûler et des cadavre partout… Comment il a pu faire ça en à peine quelque minutes ?! Je me met face à lui et grogne

-Enflure tu vas me le payer !

-J'attends de voir çà gamine. Après tout tu pourrais finir comme ta très chère famille~ Je suis venu pour ta sœur aujourd'hui~ La prochaine c'est toi !

Non, non, non, non, non, pas Inata bordel ! Dans la précipitation mon cerveau reste bloqué jusqu'à ce que j'entends un bruit de balle… Un coup de feu… Je sais que Inata m'as suivit donc c'est sur elle qu'il à du tirer. Je reprend contact avec la réalité et me place devant ma sœur recevant la balle en pleine poitrine direct dans mon cœur… Des balle enduites de produit spécial j'aurais dû mien douter… Je me sens lentement partir… mes jambes flanchent en première et je tombe en arrière. Inata le rattrapa à temps

-Grande… Sœur…

-Umi ?! Part pas ! T'es la seule qui me reste me laisse pas toute seule ! Ne part pas toi non plus !

-Hey c'est pas la mort… Je suis heureuse d'être morte pour toi… On avait dit pas de regret non ? J'en ai pas… Juste de pas vivre avec toi au Japon comme promis… C'est con… Puis je suis un phénix ? Je renaîtrais de mes cendre t'inquiète…

Mes paupière sont lourdes… Mes membres sont engourdi par la douleur et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à parler…

-Vis pour toi… et pour moi… nee-san..

Et gagne cette guerre…

Avec mes dernière force je lui sourit et je me laisse tomber peu à peu dans l'inconscience laissant le noir m'envahir. Je résiste pas. Je suis morte heureuse alors çà ne sert à rien… Je laisse le noir m'envahir… C'est bon c'est la fin…

Je ré-ouvre mes yeux difficilement. Une lueur aveuglante me force à les fermer et je recommence 2 voir 3 fois l'opération… J'ai mal… c'est pas normal… Chuis pas sensée entre morte donc ne pas avoir mal ? Je regarde la pièce… Et bah c'est blanc la vache ! Je me relève faiblement et tourne la tête en entendant une chaise grincer à ma gauche. Un homme blond, le regard blasé, chemise ouverte avec un tatouage bleu sur son torse

-Salut yoi. Tu vas mieux ?

-Je… Pense… Où suis-je ?

-Sur le Moby Dick


End file.
